Seasons
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [Nejiten] To her, Neji wasn't just the embodiment of winter. ONESHOT


Author's note: Heyas people! It's me again:P (brina XD) this fic is my entry for the tensquared August challenge, Shifting seasons. Hopefully, you guys will like it :) as usual, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated.

_Dedicated to our grandfather, who passed away peacefully on 4th August 2006._

**Seasons**

Unbeknownst to most, Tenten always loved observing the change in seasons.

How spring gradually became summer, the young shoots and trees seemingly maturing before her eyes in the summer, where the leaves become darker and greener. How summer gradually became autumn, the green of leaves replaced by an assortment of beautiful radiant colours, and the falling of these beautifully coloured leaves, as if in a bid to fill the world with colour. How the beauty of autumn, with its warm and rich colours, finally relenting to winter.

Seasons reminded her that nothing lasted forever, not even nature. How nature changes into its four different moods, each beautiful in its own way.

Springtime is seen as a time of growth, renewal, of new life being born, and of the cycle of life once again starting. Spring was also the start of the Sakura-viewing season. Tenten feels that Gai sensei reminded her of spring. Although well into the thirties, her sensei was still as energetic as ever, with his proclamations of youth getting more and more enthusiastic in the day. Spring was the season for love, and her sensei had, every spring, faithfully sent out invitations to certain females that caught his fancy to ask them out to view the sakuras. And, even when rejected, Gai still maintained his cheerful composure, before moving on to his next target… um, love.

Summer reminds her of her teammate Lee. While most ninjas found the summer heat to be unbearable for training, Lee found comfort in it. Tenten often suspects that it was the green bodysuit that kept Lee refreshingly cool during the winter, but did not dare to ask, for fear of being forced to wear a similar body suit. In the sweltering heat, he would be found training hard at his dojo, welcoming whoever that wanted to challenge him. His fiery spirit as well as his enthusiastic speeches about youth was the embodiment of summer, wild and sometimes uncontrollable

Autumn turned the whole of Konoha into a wild assortment of radiant colours, depicting passion and joy. The farmers of Konoha rejoiced when autumn arrived as it was harvest time, and time for them to reap in their efforts and hard work throughout the year. Autumn was her favourite season, with its wild yet beautiful assortment of colours, autumn inspired her to train hard, so that one day, just like the farmers, she would be able to reap the rewards of her hard work.

Winter had always fascinated her the most.

To some, winter signified the end of life, the herbs and small shrubs wilting up and dying upon the touch of the cold wintry air. Winter seemed to destroy all the life that spring, summer and autumn had taken so long to create. Winter was cold, harsh and unrelenting, the chilly winds howling. Yet to others, although winter was the end of life for some, it was also the beginning of life for the rest of the world. Winter was a preparation for spring, clearing out the old and dying, and welcoming in the new.

There were two parts of winter. The starting of winter in Konoha was cold and harsh and unrelenting, with its howling cold winds shriveling up all that was in its way. The first week of winter was the coldest, with many villagers coming to the hospital with frostbite from the cold. Winter froze up the lakes into gleaming patches of ice. Virtually everyone shut themselves in the safety of their homes. Ice, snow and a few decaying branches were the main sights in the first part of winter.

However, nearing the end of winter and a little before spring, the cold winds would stop blowing. The sun shone down on Konoha with a soft light. The hard surfaces of ice over the lakes would gradually melt and become water again, much to the delight of the children. The last week of winter was usually warm, and the snow was nice and soft. People now no longer hid themselves inside their homes, instead choosing to come out to breathe in the cooling air. Children ran about in bunches, some making snow angels on the soft, snow-covered ground while others making snowmen.

Neji reminded her of the winters in Konoha.

Like the winter in Konoha, there were two sides to Hyuuga Neji. He displays a wintry exterior to the world, coming off as cold and untouchable. His pale lavender eyes seemed to be boring right into whomever who looked into them, which was probably why few people liked to make eye contact with him. The frostiness in both his eyes and voice sometimes reminded everyone of solid hard ice. To many, Neji was like a beautifully carved ice statue, beautiful, yet void of emotions. Many felt that his personality was that of the first part of winter, cold, harsh, and unrelenting.

Tenten knows that there are two sides to Hyuuga Neji.

Being his training partner for a good number of years, they had learnt to trust each other. She understood him well, just as he understood her. He had a cold exterior, like solid hard ice, cold and hard. However, just as ice could be chipped, behind the icy exterior lay a man who was a reliable comrade, a trustable friend, a good confidant and a passionate lover. Tenten blushed as she recalled the night before.

True, Neji was the embodiment of winter, but it was that of the warm winter- warm, comforting and beautiful.

**Owari**


End file.
